Skrelp
Skrelp - Skrelp is one of the original thirty contestants to be featured in DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island. Skrelp is quiet and manages to create a relationship with Clauncher. Place - Season 1 - 26th, quit in episode eight. (Quit the show to help Clauncher through his illness) Personality - Skrelp has a quiet and not too shown personality which really shows up when she is around Clauncher. During Total Pokemon Island(S1) - Episode 1 - In episode one, Skrelp is first seen on the docks with Poliwag, Tynamo, Poochyena, Tympole and Snubbull. After Poliwag and Tympole fight, she goes to the campfire site. There, she is put onto The Rampant Rhyperiors and is sent to do the first challenge. After the challenge she is seen in the cabin with Clauncher, Poliwag and Ledyba. After asking Poliwag about her dislike for Tympole, Clauncher admits his love to her. At the campfire ceremony she receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 2 - In episode two, Skrelp and Clauncher's relationship becomes more prominent. Whilst sitting in the cabin, Skrelp says that she is cold, causing Clauncher to hug her in an attempt to warm her up. In the confessional, she mentions that Clauncher is a 'charmer'. During the challenge, she completes four out of the five obstacles, falling off of the tightrope on the last obstacle. She is caught by Clauncher, who she thanks before he loses his grip and they both plummet into the water. Episode 3 - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:FemalesIn episode three, Skrelp is seen sitting next to Clauncher, speaking with Oddish. In the confessional, she mentions that she knows Oddish is insane but finds her funny. During the challenge, her and Clauncher hide under the dock. She talks about how she never aimed to get into a relationship before being kissed by Clauncher. She is busy making-out when Spiritomb arrives to capture them, so he leaves, meaning that Skrelp contributes to the win of her team as she was not caught. Episode 4 - Category:The Rampant Rhyperiors In episode four, Skrelp is seen underneath the docks with Clauncher. He offers to kiss her but before he can Oddish runs in-front of him to speak to Skrelp, asking if they are best friends. Skrelp agrees to this statement rather cautiously. During the challenge she is placed onto group two and before she competes she is wished luck by Clauncher. She falls from her podium, claiming that she gave it her best shot. During the campfire ceremony she receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 5 - In episode five, Skrelp is seen lying on one of the beds within her cabin. Oddish asks her about her thoughts and before Skrelp can respond Clauncher enters and suggests they go to the campfire site. In the confessional, Skrelp expresses her doubt with her relationship and mentions that she fears that it will impact her gameplay and chances of winning. During the challenge, she is seen helping her team with the clues. She is later seen trying to find an underground area with Clauncher, Tympole and Ferroseed and when they arrive, she leads Slugma and Shuppet out of the cabin and back to the campfire site. At the campfire ceremony she receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 6 - In episode six, Skrelp is seen approaching Clauncher and then breaks up with him for the reason that their chances of winning will be low if they are together. He then storms off leaving Skrelp doubting her decision in the confessional and she is then seen crying on the sofa whilst being comforted by Snubbull and Oddish before heading the the campfire site. During the challenge, Skrelp is seen with her team whilst they decide on who will be doing the challenge, she does not volunteer and is later seen speaking with Slugma about the break-up with Clauncher. He lets her know that if she needs to speak to anyone then she can speak to him and after this, she is seen at the campfire ceremony where it is revealed that Clauncher has been sent home due to illness, meaning that Skrelp is safe until next episode. In the last scene of the episode, Skrelp is seen regretting her decision to break up with Clauncher. Episode 7 - In episode seven, Skrelp is seen under the dock, sighing. She is is then approached by Slugma who asks if she is okay. Skrelp talks about Clauncher and mentions that 'she needs to be with him'. When Slugma asks if she is suggesting what 'he thinks she is suggesting', she replies vaguely - saying that it 'depends on what he thinks'. During the challenge she is set to fight Trubbish and then asks him to knock her off of the podium, to which he does. Episode 8 - In episode eight, Skrelp is seen approaching Slugma - she tells him that she has made up her mind. During the challenge she is seen on the ship whilst Poochyena explains what he wants everyone to do. She is later seen below deck with a lot of the other contestants, hiding from Oddish. When Poochyena says that they need more cannon balls for Oddish, Skrelp says that she will sort them. After the challenge she once again approaches Slugma whilst he is discussing who to eliminate with the rest of the team and tells him that she has made up her mind. At the campfire ceremony she receives a cannon ball and after Oddish leaves the campfire site, Gallade asks Skrelp why she voted for herself. Skrelp then announces that she is quitting the show to help Clauncher through his food poisoning. She is last seen leaving the island on Gyarados, saying goodbye to Slugma. Trivia * Skrelp is the first contestant to quit the show.